The Queen's Chambers
by WG4575
Summary: After Jon and Daenerys set sail for Winterfell, they share a intimate moment together in her chambers.


Daenerys wasn't expecting anyone that night, but of course, expectations were often subverted. Three knocks came from the door to her chambers as she stood up from the table she had been sitting at. She expected anyone except Jon Snow.

He stared into her eyes, and she knew that look. Past his grey irises, she could see the look of a beast, perhaps a direwolf, hungry and impatient. She stares right back, a wetness growing betwixt her legs. She steps aside, letting him in, and he steps inside her quarters, as Daenerys shuts the door emblazoned with her house's sigil.

The very moment the door shuts, they close the distance, Jon pressing his lips against hers, pulling her along with him to her bed, falling backwards onto it with her laying on top of him. Her mouth opens, and his tongue deftly slips inside, causing her to reciprocate.

They pull away, to catch their breath, as Dany begins to remove Jon's breastplate and leather jerkin, exposing the grisly scars underneath his armor. She traces each one with a finger, and speaks the first words between either of them since he knocked on her door. Her voice is choked up and strained as she stares at his still-healing wounds. "You really did take a blade to the heart?"

Beneath her, he frowns and cups her cheek. "Aye, I did… but I'm here now, I'm not a ghost, I promise. Don't be sad."

She composes herself, and nods. He sighs a breath of relief. He would've felt bad if she had shed a tear over his scars. She quickly removes the clothing obscuring her upper half, and he stares at the globes adorning her chest. She was more beautiful than he had ever imagined, and her clothing had left plenty to the imagination. He reaches up to cup her breasts, and she bites her lip at the contact.

She was very hot, and very bothered, and the pace that the interaction was moving at was not exactly how she wanted it to happen. She nearly rips his pants clean off in an attempt to get to his length. She knew how to please a man, and in that moment, there was no one she wanted to please more than Jon Snow.

He gasps when she wraps her hands around his length, and a groan escapes his mouth when she pumps his shaft once. He stares into her eyes lovingly, and she smiles, wrapping her lips around the spongy head of his cock.

Jon had to admit to himself that it had been a while, and for her to take him into her mouth as quickly as she had… well, he was caught off guard. He closes his eyes to prevent her from seeing them nearly rolling all the way back into his head, and he immediately begins panting with exertion. "D-Dany…." He calls out her name, and she shudders. It was music to her ears. She didn't care if her brother called her that, now it was Jon calling her that, and that made the nickname good again.

She takes him further into her throat, and he nearly arches off the bed, barely managing to keep his moans suppressed. Tyrion was over in the next room, and he would've been quite embarrassed to have to deal with him bringing anything up the next day.

He takes a hold of her long braid, not pulling on it or holding it tight enough for it to hurt, but enough to show his affection. She hums approvingly against his length, causing him to grit his teeth, his stamina in bed not nearly as good as his stamina in battle.

She finally pulls away with a pop, and he takes a breath of relief. This relief is short lived however, as she stands and strips off the leggings she was wearing. He stares at her now-nude body, his eyes drifting to the shaved patch of silver-blonde hair between her legs, and then to what lie beyond that - her entrance, a pink that stood out quite starkly against her pale skin. Her thighs were drenched in her nectar, and he felt himself salivating at the sight. She walks over to him, and climbs onto the bed, giving him a kiss.

He stands up, pulling her to the edge of the bed, nudging her knees apart with his arms. He kneels down in front of her, and goes to work with his mouth, lapping at her folds, drowning in both her taste, and her juices.

It gets quite the response out of her. She moans, a little too loudly for comfort. She seems to come back to her senses, biting her lip in an attempt to silence herself. It works, for the most part. She is reduced to mere mewls and whimpers, quiet enough for Jon to hear, but not anyone else.

When he pulls away, she looks at him, her eyes pleading for more. He climbs into the bed, and they kiss once more, as she taste herself on his mouth. Their limbs tangle as they move into a position with him on his back, and her pressed up against him, their lips still locked in a feverish attempt to gain control.

He wraps his arms around her torso, and flips them over, maneuvering himself in-between her legs and enters her in one smooth movement. She gasps in surprise, and their lips crash together once more as he begins to move his hips, her heat intoxicating, his mind going into overdrive, every little sensation increasing in intensity.

They pull away from the kiss, and pause. Dany looks up into his eyes, not needing to say "I love you," because her expression says it for her. As he stares back at her, he tries to catch his breath, his eyes muddled with lust and passion.

They kiss again, and he returns to moving, his lips travelling down from her mouth, to her cheek, and then to her neck, as he quietly whispers her name. She can't keep her noises contained anymore, letting out a moan which could probably be heard by the entire ship. He lets out a low growl, something she had never expected to hear from him before, but it turns her on even more.

He reaches down in-between her legs, playing with her clit as he continues to spear into her. She gasps at the sudden sensation, and shivers with pleasure. He gives a smile, something he rarely gave to anyone, and removes his hand. She frowns a little, but he quickly remedies this by grabbing a hold of her hips and, without slipping out of her, flipping them over so she is on top of him.

The move clearly disorientates Dany quite a bit, but not for long. She quickly recovers, and begins bouncing up and down on top of him, upping the pace. He grabs a hold of her hips, and throws his head back. He had to admit to himself that he had thought of this before. Davos had caught him staring, and he had been. Sometimes, in his quarters at night, he'd think of having the Dragon Queen in his bed. But for it to come true? He was surprised he had even lasted as long as he had.

Her silver hair falls in a veil around him, and at that moment, he sees nothing but her, with flushed cheeks, biting her lip, staring down at him as she rotates her hips. Her passage begins to grow tight, and her moans only grow louder. He knew she was close, and he was too.

She places her hands on his chest to steady herself as she finally lets loose, her core tightening around him, as her whole body spasms just a little bit. The culmination of her climax causes him to spend himself inside of her, spilling his seed into her. She collapses on top of him, and they both stay silent as they catch their breath.

She slides off of him, barely having enough stamina to move properly, as she cuddles up next to him. Her voice is quiet when she finally does speak. "Is this what you expected to happen when you came here?"

He considers his answer, and after a short silence, he responds. "Aye, I guess it was." He looks to her. "Does that upset you, my Queen?"

She looks up at him, her eyes half-lidded and foggy with exhaustion. "Of course not." She rests her head against his arm, and a faint smile dances across his face as sleep claims the both of them, their dreams pleasant and peaceful.


End file.
